


index revealed

by one_for_all_second_user



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets Revealed, Tags Are Hard, touma's class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_for_all_second_user/pseuds/one_for_all_second_user
Summary: I steal the characters of the Toaru franchise that aren't in the know and some that are, to viewing the truth mostly about Touma but other stuff as welltakes place in the middle of the penalty gamesuggestions are appreciated and if anyone is OOC please let me know or if I forget anything I'm very forgetful
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	index revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I like to improve so your opinions are appreciated

disclaimer I own nothing except the host all the characters, story and rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi and the dick heads who made the anime 

**Misaka pov**

As I slowly wake up the first thing I notice is I'm not in my bed or my room or any place I remember ever going to. while the room was nothing too odd just a small cinema with no visible doors normally I would think that it was Kuroko with some kind of perverted plan but not only was sitting next to me unconscious but the hole cinema is completely full. Kuroko may be perverted but she isn't an exhibitionist I hope not at least.

looking around the room I quickly realise that while I know a handful of the people here most of them I don't and others I can guess like the boy sitting next to Maika is probably her stepbrother but there are many others. only a hand full are actually awake Maika's probable brother, that nun that hangs out with Touma, some tall westerner with red hair and a bar code under his eye, ... and when my eyes caught his wight hair and pail lanky body I immediately froze of all the people that could be here why is he and why is he surrounded by my sisters this can not be good.

as the rest of the occupants slowly started to wake up seemingly level by level It makes me think that the stronger someone is the faster that they wake up but some of the people who were awake first can't be high-level espers so that theory is out.

when the last people wake up including the bulk most of them high schoolers, as well as Satan-san and some others so they are likely all level zeros that's when the talking and freaking out really starts it gets too loud to think it goes on like that for at least another 20 seconds until

"Hello ladies and gentleman espers and magicians for today's entertainment I will be your host Second User" dramatically calls out a young man in old-timey ringmaster getup both looking Goofy and fitting 

before anybody else even gets the chance to speak accelerator immediately yells at him "who the fuck are where the fuck are we and why can I use my ability" I hadn't even realised my ability was gone until he pointed it out and by the looks of it the others also didn't realise it either

"a great question my friend as I said my name is Second User I guess to you people I'm a god but I didn't create you or your world just this room and ... I well just let's say I borrowed you from your world and form your actual creator as for why you cant youse your ability I temporarily took them away because it would be a pain in the ass to deal with," Second User told us in the same dramatic way as before

this time it was Saten who spoke to my surprise "so what are you gonna do with us how we're in a cinema are we gonna watch something is it something cool" she spoke in an enthusiastic and excited voice much like when she speaks about urban legends

with the biggest smile breaking out onto Second User's face started to make very nerves "why of course Saten-san you guys are gonna watch all sorts of things secrets, legends and primarily the life of on very unlucky teen and his exploits" he response in a playful voice, Saten's face lights up at the response to her questions 

its was at this moment a child I didn't notice who couldn't be more than 5 spoke up " Second User-san I have noticed my entire homeroom class is here except for Kamijou-chan where is he and who's secrets are you talking about" the supposed teacher asks with the last part having a nervous edge to it

"Komoe-sensei the reason why Touma is not here is I, not know-how to bring him to hear yet his right hand is annoying but I will figure out a way eventually and in case your wondering, yes your house will be shown" Second User responded in a sing-song voice and the chibi teachers face goes completely, wight.


End file.
